Daisies, Doctors, and Dreams
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Bella wakes up to find herself in a very...wonderful position. But it is a dream, or is it reality? CarlislexBella Set in Twilight. No Spoilers.


Daisies, Doctors, and Dreams

**O**

A beeping noise surrounded me waking me slowly from my sleep. I couldn't open my eyes though, I groaned and tried moving but my limbs were too heavy.

My throat felt dry and my mind was working at speeds that made the a turtle look like Edward's shinning Volvo compared to me.

I felt cold hands take my own and with a smile I thought of Edward, I fought harder to open my eyes but I wasn't able.

"It's alright Bella, everything's fine now," I felt his cool hand move to my face and brush some of my long hair off of my face. His fingers on my hot face felt perfect, I leaned into his touch and smiled a slow and lazy smile.

Slowly I forced my eyes to open, amidst the flood of bright lights, I saw a shock of blonde hair and pale skin. His gold eyes were shining and bright, I was only mildly surprised to see him. I had almost expected him to be here, or at least it felt like it.

"Carlisle," he smiled down at me showing his perfectly straight and white teeth.

"Bella," he moved more of my hair away from my face before running his smooth, cold hand down the side of my face and then under my jaw before the pad of his thumb moved slowly and enticingly over my lips.

I smiled through my drug induced haze, he was so absolutely handsome, perfect even. He smiled back down at me and I felt my heart skip a few beats. The monitor beside me seemed to speed up along with it, the noise level of the room increasing by the second. Carlisle's smile widened.

"I took care of all of your injuries. And James is gone," Carlisle said, but I hardly heard his words I was too taken by the absolutely breath taking expression on his face.

It showed so much compassion, kindness, and love. I could hardly breathe. The confrontation with James was the furthest thing from my mind now. The only thing I could concentrate on was his beautiful face.

"Bella?" he spoke, but his face was so close to mine I couldn't think straight. His sweet breath washed over me and I felt a very sudden lightheadedness that had nothing to do with my painkillers.

He seemed to realize it as well, his smile came back full force, completely dazzling me, and stopping my heart in the most painfully wonderful way. Carlisle leaned down and his mouth almost pressed against mine. I tried to move up to kiss him but his hands, now in my hair, held me back.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he said in the sweetest voice, I felt a blush creep up my neck and tint my cheeks a light pink.

"You're _absolutely _absurd," I said to him through a slightly sluggish smile.

"And why, my Bella am I absurd?" the amused look in his gold eyes was so stunning I was at a loss for words. I could hardly breathe, let alone think.

"Exactly," he said with a pleased half smile. He leaned his face closer to mine and angled his lips so that our lips were so close together that if either of us moved they would press together.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding what he was talking about, not in the least. I heard his light and charming laugh, I blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Silly Bella," I gasped slightly when his cool lips finally moved down onto mine. They molded perfectly to my own, I sighed into the kiss and I felt him smile.

This had to be heaven.

**O**

"Bella?" I groaned and rolled onto my side. I hissed when I rolled onto my sore arm. My eyes opened and I took in the bright lights of the hospital room with bleary and sleep filled eyes.

"Carlisle?"

"What? No Bella, it's me, Edward," I looked up into the concerned and handsome face of Edward. The heart monitor next to me sounded near exploding when I realized what I'd just said.

"What's going on?" Edward's concerned face melted into one so full of affection that my cheeks burned. How was it possible for him to be so handsome?

"You had a nightmare. You were moaning, and burning up," his cool hand pressed onto my forehead and he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to my temple.

My blush deepened as I remembered what exactly I had been dreaming about. And it definitely hadn't been a nightmare.

"Here let me get you water, you sound absolutely parched," he pulled away from me smiling before he moved to the door and out it before I could even protest.

"Bella?" I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, it was Carlisle.

My eyes widened and I was so very thankful that no one could hear my thoughts, especially not Edward. How absolutely mortifying. I'd had a dream, a terrifyingly _sexy _dream, about- I choked on the thought and my hands lifted to press against my dry and practically burning throat.

"I brought you flowers," he said smiling. They were daisies and absolutely beautiful.

"Esme decided that you needed some, and I picked these. I hope you like them," his smile was even more breathtaking then in my dreams. I knew I must be as red as a tomato.

"Thank you," I practically stuttered out.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, darling," I could hear the hint of a British accent in his voice that I had missed before in my dreams, I almost swooned. He was smiling kindly down at me, and I was suddenly stunned into complete and total silence. Was I still dreaming?

"What was that?" I asked, his smile suddenly turned into a grin.

"Silly Bella."

**O**

**A/N: **Okay so this was a random little idea I had. I would love to wake up in the hospital and have Carlisle Cullen standing ready, and smiling, and about kissing me. Haha

Now I'm not saying Bella is in love with Carlisle or anything, I'm just implying that she might've had a few naughty dreams about him. I would like to though maybe write a new one-shot with the two of them as the main pairing. But I don't really have much inspiration for it. Oh well, I'm hoping something with come to me soon. (:

This actually happened to one of my mom's friends though. Not the Carlisle thing, or the dreaming part. But she woke up from surgery, totally out of it and the Doctor leaned down touching her face and being all sweet before leaning down and kissing her! HOLY _CROW_. Creepy, but he was like foreign or something so she said she thought he was just being…European (no offence), there were nurses in the room though so it wasn't all romantic. Haha

_I hope you decide to review!_

.Bloody.


End file.
